Sumur harapan
by Hakkuna Matata
Summary: Sumur harapan yang justru membuat penunggunya menjadi kehilangan harapan  ?   CHAPTER END
1. Chapter 1

****Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
><strong>

**Warnings : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPOS, EYD acak-acakan.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Fic ini ter inspirasi saat Author ngeliat Film Spongebob yang judulnya...ummm lupa, ya pokoknya gitu deh =,="**

**Sebenernya nih besok ada kuliah, eh...malah bikin fic, ya sudahlah, aku emang sama kayak apa yang dikatakan Deidara dalam Fic milik suzanessa yang berjudul 'Deidara Nyekripsi', ini quotesnya 'buah kalo kematengan lama-lama bakal busuk' nah gue banget :D  
><strong>

**Jangan Lupa buat Review ya...Nyahahahaha**

* * *

><p>Petang yang cerah di sebuah Gua yang disebut markas organisasi elit Akatsuki, anggotanya yang tadinya ada 10 orang, ekhem..ralat, 7 orang, 1 ikan, 1 tumbuhan dan 1 boneka, petang ini nampak tidak lengkap, tinggal ada 5 orang, dan 1 boneka. Yang lainnya sedang menjalankan misi, ada sebagian juga yang pulang kampung kayak si Zetsu yang minta cuti pulang kampung buat berkumpul sejenak dengan saudara-saudaranya di taman bunga bogor (?)<p>

Di sebuah ruangan yang beraroma khas uang-uang recehan, dengan dekorasi foto-foto pemilik ruangan tersebut yang berpose dalam berbagai momen, misalnya foto kecil yang terletak di meja dekat tempat tidurnya adalah foto dia yang lagi ngacungin uang recehan yang di dapat dari gosok-gosok berhadiah yang di dapat dari produk minuman serbuk, dan masih banyak lagi fotonya dengan uang-uang yang diabadikan secara paksa (?)

Terlihat dari kejauhan, seorang pria berambut pirang dengan rambut yang di kuncir yang….udahlah bertele-tele, sebut saja Deidara.

"Ada apa Kakuzu manggil Dei, un." Tanya deidara pada seorang pria yang menjabat jadi 'Bendahara' Akatsuki.

Kakuzu ngambil buku Debur nya (Tau debur kan? Itu tuh buku yang di pake ama anak-anak Ekonomi), kemudian mencari nama Deidara yang berada dalam urutan ke 66,

"Kapan lu mau bayar utang?" Kakuzu mulai berbicara layaknya orang yang lagi mengintrogasi teroris (?)

"Ntar aja deh, kembang api gue belom pada laku," Deidara mendapatkan alesan yang jitu.

Tanpa banyak ba bi bu, si Kakuzu langsung menyergap Deidara dan…..BRAk BUAGH TRAKKK TRAAAAAANGGG….Deidara di masukin ke dalam karung lalu di seret ke belakang rumah.

* * *

><p>Kita Lihat anggota Akatsuki yang lain, terlihat Itachi yang lagi mijitin kakinya Leader yang seenaknya selonjoran.<p>

"Suara apa'an thu Leader?" Itachi berhenti mijit karena kaget dengan suara yang mengejutkan tadi.

"Paling si Tobi lagi maenan panci" jawab Pein enteng banget ampe ketiup angin (?)

"Ah..masa sih?" Itachi mengangkat alis kirinya dengan perasaan heran plus penasaran

"Kagak usah alesan buat berenti mijitin gue dong!" Pein memberikan -death glare- nya pada Itachi

"Iya Leader." Itachi membalas dengan tatapan –Eh…gue bukan babu lu, dasar ketua bok..piiip(sensor)-

* * *

><p>Kembali lagi ke Kakuzu dan Deidara,<p>

"_WOI…KAKUZU…KO' GUE DI MASUKIN KESINI SIH, UN_" teriak Deidara dari bawah sana.

"Udah deh lu tungguin aja ampe ada orang yang ngelempar uang kesitu, ntar besok gue balik lagi buat ngambil uangnya" jelas Kakuzu sambil melihat Deidara di bawah sana.

"_WHAT THE-? SAMPE BESOK?_" Deidara terkejut ketika mendengar kata 'Sampai besok' dari Kakuzu

"Udahlah, gue mau ada acara ama uang-uang recehan gue" Kakuzu ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan Deidara.

Dan…tahukan apa yang terjadi dengan Deidara?

Ternyata Deidara di masukin ke dalam Sumur tua yang sudah tak ber air. Tapi…apa tujuannya ya?

* * *

><p>Sementara di tempat lain….<p>

"_HUWAAAAA..._" Tobi teriak-teriak dari pintu depan sambil berlari menuju Itachi dan Pein yang sedang pijetan.

BRAK...TRAAAAANGG...BUGGGGGHHHHH...

"Haduh..." Pein yang tadinya duduk di kursi berhasil terjatuh dengan sempurna ke lantai.

"Eh...autis...ngapain sih lu?" Itachi marah sambil ngelusin kepalanya yang benjol kejedot kursi.

"Tobi anak baik, Tobi ga autis" Tobi pundung di pojokan ruangan sambil meresapi kata-kata pedes dari Itachi.

"Napa sih lu nerima anggota kayak gitu ? ga habis pikir gue." Itachi bertanya-tanya pada Pein, tapi cuma dalam hati aja, karena takut di pecat dari Akatsuki.

"Eh...Tobi" Wibawa Pein mulai muncul kembali "Ngapain sih dateng-dateng langsung treak-treak gitu?"

"Ano...Leader, Katanya di belakang ada sumur harapan ya?" tanya Tobi antusias

Pein dan Itachi saling memandang kebingungan.

"Masa sih?" Pein kebingungan.

"Gue yang dari pagi di sini aja ga tau kalo di belakang ada sumur harapan." Itachi makin bingung.

"Ngarang Lu ah!" Pein menyapu muka Tobi dengan tangannya (?)

"Beneran Ita senpai, Leader." Tobi meyakinkan atasannya itu.

"Kata siapa?" Pein mulai banyak tanya.

"Kata Kakuzu senpai" Tobi mengacungkan jempolnya seperti gayanya guru Guy.

"Haaaaahhhh...paling ada motif bisnis dibalik semuanya." Itachi sama sekali gak tertarik sama iming-iming itu.

"Tobi mau lihat ah" Tobi langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua yang -kayaknya- ga tertarik dengan sumur harapan itu.

* * *

><p>Di belakang markas...<p>

Tobi mengeja bacaan yang terdapat pada papan tua,jelek, lumutan kayak yang masang papannya, tiba-tiba Kakuzu yang lagi ngitung duit langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Siapa tuh yang ngatain gue?" Kakuzu celingukan Nyari Author.

Okelah...balik lagi ke Tobi yang lagi mengeja bacaan di papan samping sumur tua itu. Isi papan itu adalah :

**[: Lemparkan Uang Receh dan Katakan Permintaan mu :]**

"Wah...ajaib nih" Batin Tobi sambil merogoh uang recehan dari saku celananya.

PLUK...PLETAK...koin recehan itu di lempar kedalam sumur.

"Tobi minta permen rasa ayam bakar yang banyak banget" Kata Tobi sambil merem.

"_WOE...TOBI BEGO', MANA ADA PERMEN RASA AYAM BAKAR_"

Tobi langsung merinding mendengar teriakan yang tiba-tiba muncul ntah dari mana asal muasalnya.

"Hueeeeee...Setan..."

"PAKE NGATAIN GUE SETAN LAGI, UN"

"Dei senpai kah?" Tobi celingukan nyari pemilik suara tersebut.

"_GUE DI DALEM SUMUR OI, UN_"

Tobi melihat sumur dan menemukan Deidara yang kondisinya udah ga karuan gara-gara dari tadi kerjaannya ketimpuk ama uang recehan yang di lempar oleh orang-orang yang percaya akan adanya sumur harapan.

"Ngapain Dei senpai disitu?"

"Kerjaannya si tua bangkotan tuh, un" Deidara kesel banget begitu membayangkan muka Kakuzu.

"Kayaknya asik tuh di situ." tanpa pikir panjang Tobi langsung nyusul Deidara.

BRUKKKKKKKK...Tobi terjatuh ke dalam sumur.

"Lu ngape ikutan sih, un?" Deidara sudah membayangkan kesialan-kesialan yang bakal bertambah karena ada Tobi.

"Tobi kan pengen temenin Dei senpai"

"Tob, lu emang baik banget ya, un" Deidara tersenyum tipis "_SAKING BAIKNYA SAMPE BEGO KAYAK GINI_" Teriaknya kesel.

"Bego gimana Dei senpai?."

"Ga usah ikutan masuk sumur kek', lu cukup bantu gue keluar dari sini." Deidara Hopeless

"Tobi kan juga ke jebak" Tobi masang muka sedih "Gimana mau nolongin nya? kita sama-sama di dalem kan Dei senpai, Dei senpai mikir dong" sambung Tobi yang mendadak pinter.

"_ELU YANG MIKIR SARAP,UN!_" Deidara udah kehabisan kesabaran

"Ko gitu sih?" Tobi makin bingung ngeliat Deidara teriak-teriak.

Deidara menghela nafas dalam dalam ampe mukanya biru (?)

"Gini loh Tobi, pan tadi kamu di atas tuh, un." Deidara mendongak ke atas sambil menunjuk ke atas "harusnya lu ga ikut masuk, un."

"Terus harusnya apa Dei senpai"

"Harusnya lu bantuin gue keluar,un." deidara udah males banget ngulang-ulang kalimatnya.

"Oh..." Tobi cuma ber oh ria "Terus sekarang harusnya gimana Dei senpai?"

"Udahlah, lupain aja, udah terlambat." Deidara menyandarkan badannya pada dinding sumur.

* * *

><p>Sementara di luar sana...<p>

Di sekitar sumur tua itu, Sasori celingukan nyari sumber suara yang dari tadi ribut.

sesekali ia melihat papan tua di samping sumur tua itu, sambil berpikir...-apa iya tuh? jangan-jangan tipu muslihatnya Kakuzu-

Sasori mencoba untuk melihat ke dalam sumur, dan ternyata...

"_WHAT THE-?_" Sasori kaget ampe jantungnya copot.

"_HEI...ADA SASORI SENPAI_" Tobi jingkrak-jingkrak sambil melambai ke arah Sasori.

"Ngapain lu bedua di dalem sumur?" Sasori mengerutkan dahinya pertanda heran.

* * *

><p>Apakah Sasori akan menolong mereka?<p>

Jawabannya ada di Chapter 2, Khukhukhu...uhukk...uhukk ::Batuk-batuk faktor usia::

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Chapter 2 Updated**

**Semoga Author ga kehabisan ide buat nista'in si Deidara -Evil Smirk-**

**Deidara** : "Wateper dah thor"

Author celingukan bingung, 'tuh banci Iwagakure ngatain siapa yah?' batin Author.

**Deidara** : "Gyaaaaa...sompret lu thor, ngatain gue banci Iwagakure" Deidara nyiapin bom C4 nya.

**Author** : "Weitzz tenang Mas Bro...di fic gue Ninjutsu ga boleh di pake, Lagian siapa tuh yang lu panggil Thor?"

**Deidara** : "Ya elu...siapa lagi, lu pan Author"

**Author** : "Okelah kalo begitu, lupain aja percakapan ini, biarkan banci Iwagakure mengekspresikan seninya dengan cara sendiri" Whatdepak (?) ga nyambung banget =,="

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan buat yang Review<strong>

**LasNoches92girl** : Itachi jadi tukang pijet?

Ah...masa sih?

*Author pikun

Hahahaha...Iya kan di suruh ama ketuo Bok-piiiiiip (sensor), Itachi mah nurut aja ama peraturan, gapapa dah yang penting ga di pecat.

*maap ya sayangku Itachi kun, aku gak bermaksud menistakan mu, hikz hikz hikz...

**moon princess tsuki no yukina:** Umur ku?

Umm...Yang jelas udah cukup usia buat menikah, Hahahaha...lagi nunggu lamaran dari Itachi nih, Pein juga boleh, Tapi pein yang Yahiko Lho, yang Nagato mah Ogah *muntah-muntah.

**Okeh...akhir kata, MAKASIH BANYAK YANG UDAH REVIEW ^_^**

* * *

><p>"Ngapain lu bedua di dalem sumur?" Sasori mengerutkan dahinya pertanda heran.<p>

"Sasori My Man ga baca apa? un."

"Baca apa'an?"

"Ini sumur harapan un" Deidara mulai bete begitu mengatakan 'sumur harapan'

"Terus lu bedua ngapain ada di dalem sumur harapan?"

"Ya untuk nunggu nih sumur, un"

"Wah...ceritanya lu jadi dukun di sini? jadi juru kunci tempat keramat?" Sasori nahan ketawanya "Parah lu ah, jangan nyerobot job nya Hidan dong, Bhahahahaha" Tawa khas ala Sasori menggema memenuhi lorong sumur dan berhasil membuat penghuninya conge'an.

"Tobi bukan kunci, Tobi anak baik" kata tobi di sela tertawa murka nya Sasori.

"Whatever lah, lu bedua kayaknya betah di dalem yak?" Sasori menyeringai pertanda mengejek.

"Ini bukan betah un, tapi karena gak bisa keluar, un"

"Kalo gitu kenapa ga berharap buat keluar aja, kan ini sumur harapan." ejek Sasori

"Gue ga percaya ini sumur harapan, cuma namanya aja sumur harapan...un" Deidara diam sejenak seraya berdiri bangkit dan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya setinggi mungkin layaknya orang lagi orasi "_INI SIH LEBIH PANTES DI NAMAIN SUMUR BISNIS, SLOGANNYA AJA UDAH JELAS GITU DI PAPAN, LEMPARKAN UANG RECEH, APA-APAAN COBA, UN" _Teriaknya penuh dengan kekesalan dengan penekanan pada kalimat 'lemparkan uang receh'

"Sabar Dei senpai, jangan marah," Tobi mencoba untuk menenangkan Deidara.

"Oh iya, Sasori senpai mau minta harapan apa di sumur ini?" Sambung Tobi.

Sasori mikir sejenak sambil ngelus dagu (?)

"Umm...apa ya?" Trrriiinnggg...ide cemerlang masuk ke dalam pikiran Sasori.

"No Thanks deh...harapan gue udah terkabul, satu-satunya harapan gue adalah menjauh dari lu bedua, nah sekarang lu bedua kejebak di dalem sumur, udah ga deket ama gue lagi, bhahahaha" Sasori tertawa puas "Gue gak bisa bayangin enaknya ntar malem tidur tanpa di ganggu lu bedua" Sasori ngebayangin dirinya tidur di kamar sendirian, gak ada keributan dari bocah autis lagi, ga ada suara un un un nya Deidara lagi, tidur dengan nyaman deh pokoknya.

"Sasori My Man tega banget sih, un" Deidara pundung.

Di tengah pembicaraannya Sasori dengan kedua patner nya itu, muncul lah Kakuzu yang bersiap untuk menimba duit.

"Minggir lu bocah, ga usah dongak-dongak ke dalem sumur, jatoh baru tau rasa" Kakuzu ngusir Sasori.

"Weh...Biasa aja dong mas, ga usah ngatain gue bocah" Sasori manyun kesel karena di katain bocah.

Kakuzu langsung nurunin ember ke dalem sumur buat menimba uang.

"Masukin recehannya ke ember" perintah Kakuzu pada penghuni sumur

Deidara pun mengumpulkan uang recehan hasil lemparan dari para pelempar uang receh dan memasukkannya ke ember.

"Dapet banyak nih," Batin Kakuzu sambil menarik embernya keluar.

Sasori yang masih berdiri di belakang kakuzu cuma cengo liat kelakuan 'bendahara' Akatsuki yang pelit bin kikir.

"Eh Saso," Panggil Kakuzu

"Apa?"

BUAGH...BRAK...BRUUUUUKKKKK...

Apakah yang terjadi?

Sasori di dorong oleh Kakuzu sampai terjerembab masuk ke dalam sumur.

"Gyyyyaaaaaaaaaa..." Teriak histeris Sasori seolah tak percaya bahwa dirinya sekarang sudah berada di dalam sumur bareng dengan patnernya yang lengkap.

"Lu join aja ya ama mereka, biar ntar gue ga ngabisin banyak uang buat beli makan malam, pan lumayan tuh di kurangi 3 porsi" SRINGG...mata hijau Kakuzu berkilau menerangi seisi sumur.

"_KAMFREEEEEEEEEEEETTT_" teriak Deidara dan Sasori bebarengan.

* * *

><p>Malam hari di markas Akatsuki...<p>

Malam itu turun hujan yang sangat deras.

Pein yang merasa kehilangan anak buahnya bingung mencari mereka di setiap kamar.

"Trio gaje mana?" tanya Pein pada Itachi yang sedang tiduran di sofa sambil membaca buku.

Itachi memincingkan matanya "Trio gaje siapa?"

"Ya itu Saso Dei Tob" Jelasnya.

"Mane gue tau." Itachi mengangkat bahunya seolah tak perduli.

"Terus partner lu mana Chi?"

"Tuh lagi di kamar, lagi nina bobo in ikannya" Itachi nunjuk Kisame yang sedang bernyanyi.

"Sudah malam...ikan bobo" Kisame nyanyi pake nada nyanyian kayak di iklan susu danSapi (baca. dancow)

"Sepi banget dah nih markas" Pein duduk di lantai sambil ngipas-ngipasin badannya.

Itachi mengangkat alis kanannya "Ga nyambung banget sih Leader, ngomong sepi banget ko sambil kipas-kipasan?"

"Lha trus ngapa? terserah gue dong!" Pein membela diri...hiaaaaaat

"Ya ga nyambung aja, ngomong sepi pake kipasan segala, harusnya ngomong 'panas banget nih markas' " jelas Itachi sambil mempraktekkan kipasan gaya Uchiha.

"udahlah, laper nih pengen makan." Pein menggnti topik pembicaraan.

"Noh..." Itachi memandang sekaligus menunjukkan 5 bungkus nasi yang terletak di meja.

"Tuh yang beli siapa?"  
>"Kakuzu" jawab Itachi singkat.<p>

"Huee? jangan-jangan kayak kemaren lagi, isinya cuma bawang goreng doang ama nasi" Pein mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin pas makan siang, dengan semangatnya membuka bungkusan nasi yang dibeli Kakuzu di warung mpok Mikoto.

"_WOI KAGAK USAH NGEJEK MAMAH GUE!_" Teriak Itachi tepat di telinga Pein

"Ko' lu tau apa yang lagi gue pikirin?" Pein heran.

"Ya iya lah, gue kan punya Sharingan" Itachi mulai sombong.

"Biasa dong, gue yang punya Rinnegan aja biasa ajah." Pein gak mau kalah.

"Rinnegan lu palsu tuh" ejek Itachi

"Maksud lu?"

Grrr...Mereka berdua saling bertatapan kesal,

"Woi...udah, kagak usah berantem, lu cuma inget kelebihan lu aja ya? ga inget lu bedua pada punya utang?" *sudah tahu kan siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Hah...biasa banget, ujung-ujungnya pasti nagih." Pein udah merasa males karena di tagihin terus.

"Gue mau mandi aja ah." Itachi berjalan gontai menuju sumur yang ada di belakang

"Gile lu, hujan-hujan gini mandi." Cibir Pein yang belum merasa puas bertengkar dengan Itachi.

"Lha trus ngapa? terserah gue dong!" jawab Itachi sambil menirukan gaya ngomongnya Pein waktu dikomentarin tentang kipasan di suasana yang sepi.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Apakah Itachi akan menemukan Trio Akatsuki itu dan menyelamatkan mereka?<p>

atau justru ikutan terjebak dalam sumur harapan?

Tunggu jawabannya di Chapter 3

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Chapter 3 Updated**

**akhirnya bisa update juga =,="  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan buat yang Review<strong>

**Desy Cassiotaku : Ini udah update :D**

**Rani iyura-chan ghetoh: Makasih banyak udah baca dan review ^_^  
><strong>

** MAKASIH BANYAK YANG UDAH BACA DAN REVIEW ^_^**

* * *

><p>Di belakang markas...<p>

Itachi menurukan ember ke dalam sumur, pan dia mau mandi, di bak ga ada air, jadi dia mo nimba air dulu di sumur.

PLETAK...

"_ADUH...SIAPA SIH YANG NIMPUK PALA GUE PAKE EMBER!_" Suara tanpa rupa terdengar oleh kedua telinga Itachi

"Si-siapa tuh?" tanya Itachi terbata-bata.

"_ADA ORANG, UN._"

-Nih kayaknya gue kenal suara barusan- batin Itachi ketika mendengar kata 'Un' di akhir kalimat.

"_WOI...SIAPA SIH? KO' KAYAK DEIBANCI YA?_" Teriak Itachi

"_ITACHI KAH?_" tanya suara misterius itu

"_IYA, LU SIAPA? KO' SUARANYA KAYAK SI CEBOL SASO._"

_"WOI...KAGAK USAH NGEJEKIN MULU DASAR KAKEK KERIPUT, BURUAN KELUARIN GUE DARI SUMUR INI WOOOOOI (UN)_" kini terikan yang terdengar dobel mulai memprotes Itachi.

Tap...tap...tap terdengar suara derap langkah yang sangat berwibawa di belakan Itachi, siapa lagi kalu bukan...

JENG JREEEEEEEEEEENG...'LEADER-SAMA' Spotlight langsung nyorot Pein dan di iringi oleh tanaman Kaktus yang di lempar ke arahnya.

Pein : Huaaaaaa...Author gila, ngapain gue di timpukin kaktus sih?

Author : Sorry bang, mawarnya abis, jadi gantinya Kaktus aja, kan sama-sama taneman ini

**Back To The Story**

"Ngapain sih pada ribut?" Pein menanyakan keadaan

"Ga apa apa Leader" Itachi cuma bisa nyengir

Pein mengerutkan dahinya "Lho, tadi perasaan ada suara Duo gaje?"

"WOI LEADER, SELAMETIN GUE!"

"Kyaaaa..." Pein teriak ketakutan dan memeluk Itachi ketika mendengar suara tanpa rupa

"Weeghhh ngapain nih? gue masih normal" Itachi berusaha melepaskan pelukan Pein

"Gue juga normal kali." Pein langsung lepasin pelukannya sambil ngebasin jubah akatsukinya, beresin rambut durennya yang tertiup angin malam. *(Kyaaaaaa...a'a Pein ganteng ^_^ )

"Ngapain tuh pake rambut duren tertiup angin, bukannya ini lagi hujan?" Itachi cengo.

"Bodo' ah, yang penting gue ganteng" ga nyambung banget (?)

"Udahlah, ayo kita liat ke dalem sumur, kyaknya trio gaje ada di dalem" Itachi mulai mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah sumur.

"Kyaaaaaaa..." Kini Itachi yang gantian teriak sambil meluk Pein

"Ngape?" tanya Pein sok cool

"Leader liat aja sendiri" Itachi nunjuk nunjuk sumur

Pein berjalan menuju sumur dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah bawah sumur,

"..." Pein hanya bisa terdiam saja melihat 3 anak buahnya berada di dalam sumur dengan badan yang udah hampir tenggelam oleh air hujan yang masuk ke lubang sumur.

"Ngapain sih kalian pake main-main di dalem sumur segala?" Pein angkat bicara dengan suara berat yang berwibawa.

"Buruan keluarin kami Leader, un" Deidara udah lemes karena kedinginan.

"Chi bantu gue ngeluarin trio cecunguk ini."

"Wokeh Leader."

Akhirnya dengan usaha keras dari kedua cowok idaman author ini, ketiga cowok gaje pun berhasil di keluarkan * Plak, di gampar sama fans beratnya Saso Dei Tobi.

"Huah...akhirnya selamet juga." Sasori menghirup udara segar.

"Kurang ajar banget tuh si Kakuzu, un" gerutu Deidara.

"Si Tobi tumben diem aja." Itachi heran melihat anak baik se akatsuki terdiam dari tadi.

"Jangan-jangan dia mati." pein memberikan sugesti mengerikan pada anak buahnya.

"Masa sih?" Sasori ikutan bertanya-tanya.

"Huaaaaa..." tangisan deidara tiba-tiba meledak "Jangan mati Tobi chan, lu ga mati karena perang malah mati ke rendem air,un...Huaaaaaa" tangisan itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan berhasil membuat Sasori, Itachi dan Pein Cengo.

Deidara meluk tobi sambil berusaha buat menyadarkannya.

"Huaaaa...walaupun lu autis, un, tapi gue sebenernya ngerasa terhibur juga dengan adanya lu di Akatski ini, lu bikin semuanya merasa ceria, un, Huaaaa."

Sasori, Itachi dan Pein terbelalak ketika mendengar kata 'lu bikin semuanya merasa ceria', -bohong banget tuh- batin mereka.

"Huaaaaa...Tobi chan, kenapa harus terjadi padamu sih?un." Deidara masih berusaha untuk mnyadarkan Tobi "Kenapa bukan aku aja yang gini, kenapa harus tobi chan." Deidara semakin ngaco aja.

Tiba-tiba Sasori yang -mungkin- merasa tersentuh akan adegan itu jadi ikutan nangis

"Huaaaaaaa...Iya ya Tobi chan...kenapa ga Deidara aja yang tepar gini...Huaa..." tangisan Sasori justru membuat Deidara berhenti nangis "Huaaa...kalau si Deidara yang tepar kan gue ga di sangka homo lagi karena udah ganti patner...huaaaa"

PLETAK...Deidara mukul kepala Sasori.

"Lu ko' gitu sih Sasori My Man?un." Deidara sewot

"Aduh.." Sasori ngelus kepala benjolnya "Apa salah gue?" tanya nya innocence

"Ya lu tadi nyumpahin gue mati, un."

"Lah bukannya lu sendiri yang mau, pas bilang ke tobi, gue kan cuma ngedukung."

Di sela pertengkaran antara Sasori dan Deidara, tiba-tiba Tobi tersadar dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa sih Senpai pada ribut gini?" Tobi ngucek matanya.

"Ngapain lu ngucek mata? pan lu pake topeng." Protes Itachi si pengkomentar.

"Lu ngomentarin sampe se detail itu ya, bawel amat." Pein ngejitak kepala Itachi.

"Ngebangunin Tobi yang lagi bobo aja nih Senpai sama Leader."

"Ko' gue sih? perasaan gue baru ngomong." Pein gak terima.

"Noh bapak emak lu tuh yang ribut." Itachi nunjuk nunjuk Sasori ama Deidara.

"Udah ah Tobi mau bobo lagi di kamar." Tobi ngeloyor ninggalin senpai-senpai sama Leadernya.

Pein sama Itachi langsung sweatdroop =,="

Sementara Sasori dan Deidara?

Wuih...jangan di tanya, mereka lagi bertarung di hutan belantara deket markas,

"Chi, ambil popcorn gih." Perintah Pein

"Buat apa Leader?"

"Kita nonton pertarungan Sasori Vs Deidara yuk." ajak Pein pada Itachi

Dan mereka pun duduk di batang pohon yang tumbang deket hutan sambil nonton pertarungan Sasori Vs deidara.

**お わ り**

* * *

><p>Siapakah yang akan menang dalam pertarungan Sasori Vs Deidara?<p>

Silahkan putuskan sendiri siapa yang menang, karena Fic ini tamat dengan ending yang sama sekali gak nyambung dengan judulnya.

akhir kata... Nyahahahahaha

Makasih yang udah RnR...

Salam ANGGIE UCHIHA ^_^


End file.
